Sick queen
by Kleo09
Summary: Elsa is sick and Anna wants to take care of her - easy, right? No, of course not. Find out how the princess deals with a stubborn flu sick queen. Non femslash
1. Elsa is sick?

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic about frozen. I got this idea stuck in my head of Anna taking care of a sick Elsa, so I decided to give it a go. I'll try to upload once a week.

English isn't my native language, so if you find grammar mistakes you've got two choices – point them out to me or keep them ;)

Well, enough of my babbling, enjoy reading!

Anna wondered where her sister was. Normally she was the first one to be down for breakfast, but apparently not today. Today she sat alone at the big table, because Kristoff decided to visit his family, the trolls, for two weeks and Olaf accompanied him.

She decided to ask Gerda where Elsa was. The maid had just walked into the room to carry the plates back into the kitchen.

"Gerda, do you know where Elsa is?"

The maid shook her head.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I haven't seen her. Kai is looking for her too. The council meeting starts in an half an hour and there are a few things he wanted to discuss beforehand."

The strawberry blond frowned. It wasn't at all like her big sister anywhere to be found, especially before a council meeting. Since the great thaw six months ago she had seen her every day.

"I'm gonna look for her Gerda." Anna announced and sprang out of her chair, nearly falling down, if the maid hadn't been quick enough to catch her.

"Thank you Gerda."

Anna smiled sheepish at the maid she knew since birth.

Gerda just smiled kindly at the princess. She was around Anna when she grew up and had become quite good at catching the young girl, if her feet were once again quicker than the rest of her body.

The young royal skipped out of the dining room in search for her sister.

Fifteen minutes later Anna was upset and worried. She hadn't found her sister. Elsa wasn't in her study, she wasn't in the library, she wasn't in the meeting room … to say it short, her sister was nowhere to be found.

The strawberry haired princess had even looked out for Kai, to see if he had success by now. Sadly also the long time servant of the royals hadn't seen their beloved queen.

Anna shivered. Why must the winter always be that cold? It wasn't that she didn't like winter, she loved it, but it was always very cold in the castle during that season, especially in the halls. The only one who wasn't affected by the cold was her sister. When Anna sat with a woolen blanket in front of the fire and was still freezing her ass off, Elsa would sit beside her only in a thin dress.

She rubbed her arms in an effort to keep herself warm. Why did it suddenly became that cold? Well, colder than usual. It was only then Anna realized where she was – in front of her sister's door. The door she was so familiar with. The door that had been locked for thirteen years.

Anna shook her head. That time was over. She and Elsa had an open door policy by now. Thinking of Elsa, maybe she was in her room. The princess hadn't even thought of this possibility.

The young girl skipped to her sister door and knocked with her signature knock. Sadly no one asked her to come in.

Anna turned around, intending to find her sister wherever she was. She halted in her steps when she heard a small moan coming out of Elsa's room. So she was there.

"Elsa, Elsa are you in there?" Anna called through the closed door, but received no answer.

The young girl turned away again, maybe she just misheard. But no, there was that moan again.

"Elsa, Elsa?" Anna knocked with a little more force than before. But she still didn't get an answer. Tears started to gather in her eyes. She had thought the time of Elsa shutting her out was over.

"Elsa please." She pleaded, but no one opened the door.

Anna pressed her ear against the door, which was unnatural cold. The princess shivered and drew back quickly. She grew even more worried than she already was. This door hadn't been that cold since before the great freeze.

She knocked again.

"Elsa, this is your last chance to open this door by yourself."

The princess waited for a sound, but none came.

"Alright, I warned you."

Anna brushed the tears away that had been falling down her face, took a deep breath and slowly cracked the door open. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. The whole room was covered in snow. In the middle of the bed was a shivering big lump under thick winter blankets. There was blond hair sticking out of the blankets.

The young princess was slightly alarmed by the snow in the room and the ice that covered the floor, but it looked like Elsa just overslept. Anna slowly slid toward the bed, careful not to fall down. Ice skating had never been her thing. She was proud as she arrived at the shivering lump on the bed.

Wait, shivering lump? Yes, the whole bunch of blankets were shaking. But Elsa couldn't get cold. She controlled the power of ice and snow. Why was she shivering?

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna asked worried.

Suddenly her sister's head peered out of the blankets.

"Do I look alright to you?"

Elsa hadn't felt that awful in … well in forever. Everything hurt – her head, her throat, her chest – just everything. Her nose was stuffed and she had a terrible cough. And she was freezing, the snow queen was freezing.

Anna looked at her sister. No, she definitely didn't look alright. She was pale, well paler than usual (Anna hadn't even thought of that being possible), she had dark circles under her eyes, her nose was red and she had a bad bedhead, even worse than Anna had herself in the morning.

Elsa quickly turned her head away, as a painful cough made his way outside. She didn't want Anna to get sick too. That's what Arendelle needed, two bedridden royals. Her chest hurt like hell, but she just couldn't stop coughing.

"Elsa!" Anna called out worried as her sister started to cough painfully. She sat down on the bed beside the blond and bend down to her, hoping she could help her somehow. Anna saw that there was nothing she could do. She just patted her sister's thigh, feeling helpless.

Elsa slowly was able to breathe again. Thankfully the coughing was over, for now at least. Her chest felt like she was inflamed.

Anna placed her lips on Elsa's forehead and jerked back immediately. Her sister seemed to radiate with heat and that wasn't normal. Elsa was always cold to touch and now she felt warmer than the strawberry blond.

"What … what are you doing?" the blond asked in a silent whisper with a rough voice. She was glad that she was still able to talk.

"I'm checking for a fever silly and you definitely have a fever. You're not gonna leave this bed for the next few days."

Elsa barley listened to her, because she suddenly felt a tickling in her nose and panicked. She couldn't sneeze on Anna or else she was going to freeze her.

"Anna, Anna get down."

The queen tried to shove her sister off the bed.

"What, Elsa why? What are you talking about? You're sick and I'm definitely not going to leave you alo … AHHHH…"

Anna screamed as her sister used her last strength to shove her off the bed.

"Elsa, what the…"

Anna was cut off by Elsa's loud sneeze.

Elsa tried her best to keep her sneeze in, but she couldn't fight it. After she managed to shove Anna off the bed she closed her eyes and sneezed loudly. Her throat felt like it was being ripped apart. When she opened her eyes the whole room was covered in a new layer of snow.

She looked down to her sister, who still sat beside the bed on the cold ground, and couldn't suppress a slight giggle. Her sister's face was covered in snow.

"That." The queen just said.

Anna glared at her and wiped the snow of her face. She shuddered, it was cold enough without her sister covering her in snow.

"I see." The princess said after she managed to stand up again.

Elsa suddenly realized that the room was bathed in the light of the sun. What time was it? Normally it was still dark outside when she got up. She must have overslept and she had a council meeting today, a very important one actually.

The young queen tried to scramble out of the bed. She had to get to that meeting. She wouldn't what the council would say if she was late and judging from the stand of the sun she was already too late. She had never been late before. She was the queen for hells sake and a queen was never late.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked her sister.

"To the council meeting of course Anna. My queenly duties…"

"… can wait! You're sick."

"I'm fine." Elsa tried to reassure her sister, but failed miserably. Her head just started to pound even more than before. She got slightly dizzy when she stood up, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"No, no, you're going back to bed."

Anna had to admit that her sister could be pretty stubborn if she wanted too. She tried to shove her sister back onto her bed, but failed. The ground was just too slippery for her.

But the princess didn't have to worry, because the queen shot herself back onto the bed with a powerful sneeze, but she also send her sister onto the ground and covered her with snow at the same time.

"Oh, Anna, are you alright?" Elsa cried out afraid and wanted to get off the bed. It was like her worst fear coming true – hurting Anna with her powers again.

"Don't you dare to get out of this bed." A voice said out of the snow and Anna dug herself free, shivering. She had been freaking cold before she came into her sister's room and she also was freezing her ass off and being covered in snow every five minutes definitely didn't help with that.

"But, I've work to do…" the blond started.

"Like I said, don't even think of it." Anna told her unreasonable sister and then she giggled.

"Besides, your powers just agreed with me."

Elsa huffed, flopped down back onto the bed and crossed her arms pouting like a little child. She hated being sick and fussed over and now it like both things were happening – she was sick and Anna fussed over her.

Anna just laughed as she saw her sister. She was relieved that she was just sick. Well, not really, but she was relieved that it wasn't anything worse like Elsa being captured or … wait what?

"Stay here and don't you even dare to move a toe out of this bed. I'll get Gerda … " when she looked at her still shivering sister she added "… and some more blankets."

With these words Anna wanted to skip out of the room, but thought better and slid carefully toward the door.

Elsa just nodded and quickly searched for a handkerchief, before another layer of snow would bury her room completely. The blond blowed her nose like a honk, but she didn't care. It wasn't like there was somebody to hear it. She knew it wasn't ladylike, but at the moment she could care less what was ladylike.

Tired she laid her head back onto the pillow, only to sit up again when she got a coughing fit. Her whole body shook, while she tried to get the phlegm out of her lungs. Finally after a few painful minutes she managed to stop and sank back into the pillows and groaned when she looked up. Big icicles were hanging from the ceiling.

Well, that was new. It would be too dangerous to leave them hanging there. The blond queen concentrated and thought of her sister's love for her. Slowly the icicles started to thaw and after some time they were gone completely. That was the only thing Elsa managed, she tried to thaw the snow too, but she was just too weak to control her powers.

Sighing she closed her eyes, hoping that Anna would come back with the royal physician and some more blankets, cause it was freaking cold inside the room.

So, what do you think? I hope you liked the start. I would be very happy if you would leave a review.

Until next week :)


	2. Blankets and the physician!

Five reviews for the first chapter? You're great guys :D

Thank you!

Sam: If you laughed while reading when Elsa covered Anna in snow, you can imagine how much fun I had writing

these scene :D

Lelo: Now it is next week ;D

I even updated a little earlier than I intended to do. It's just Sunday for about minutes at my home, but oh well,

I'm sure you don't mind xD

FanGirlJen: Thanks and here is the next update

Aggregate Dragon: And here comes more :D

Guest: Thank you

And also thanks to the people who are following and favourited this story

And now, enjoy reading!

Anna ran through the hallways, yelling for her most trusted maid.

"Gerda, Gerda where are you?"

The plump woman came bustling out of the dining room. Apparently she had been cleaning, judging by the rag in her hand.

"What is wrong princess Anna?" she asked frantically, fearing the worst. The young girl had been looking for her sister the whole morning and now Gerda feared that something was wrong with their queen. The blond wasn't loved by everyone, because of her powers and it was imaginable that something happened to her because of that.

"Elsa is sick. We need to get the physician." Anna explained and was about to run off again, but the maid managed to get a hold on her arm just in time.

"I'll get him and you go and talk to Kai. He's still waiting for your sister. Tell him, that he has to do some of her tasks for the next few days. Then you'll go back to your sister."

The strawberry blond nodded and skipped away. Gerda sighed and went into the opposite direction, to fetch the royal physician. On one site she was really relieved that their beloved queen was just sick, but at the same time she was worried about Elsa. She couldn't remember the last time the young woman had been sick.

Kai was walking up and down in front of the doors of the council chambers. He was worried about the queen and worried what the council members would say, if their queen wouldn't show up. She had never been late for a council meeting and of course never missed one, but it looked like she wasn't going to show up today. What was wrong?

"Kai, Kai!" suddenly a voice called out for him. He looked up quickly and saw the princess running toward him.

"Princess Anna, did you manage to find your sister?"

Gasping for breath Anna answered.

"Yes, but…"

"Where is she?" Kai interrupted her. He didn't know how much longer he could put the council members off.

"…she's sick and won't be able to do any work for the next few days. You're going to cover up some of her duties." The young princess finished and already turned to go back where she came.

"I'm going back to her." She called over her shoulder.

"Wait, Princess Anna." Kai called, but it was too late. She was already gone. He groaned and went into the council chambers. He didn't want to imagine what they would do with him. They waited for over a half an hour for their queen and now she wasn't going to show up. Of course it wasn't the queen's fault that she was sick. Kai knew that and the council members knew that too, but they wouldn't understand why Kai didn't knew that earlier.

Anna quickly ran into her room and to her closet. She always had some extra blankets, just to be sure. She opened the doors of her big closet.

"Mh … alright … let's see where these blankets are…" the redhead mumbled to herself. She knew that she had some blankets left inside here, the question just was were exactly they were.

In the end the princess crawled into the closet. It looked quite funny, just seeing her wiggling butt from outside.

"Ah, here they are." Anna cried in victory, when she finally managed to get the blankets.

She gathered them in her arms as best as she could, crawled out of her closet and went back to her sister.

Elsa waited for her sister, her shivering growing stronger by every passing minute. She couldn't remember being that sick in her life ever, or feeling that cold. The young queen never had a problem with the cold before. Even as a child she had run around in a thin skirt and played outside in the snow, not even once feeling cold. But now she was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Sometimes the blond had wondered how it was being cold, but now after she made the experience she would gladly do without feeling the cold.

Suddenly the door was thrown open with a loud bang. The blond queen kept her eyes closed. There only was one person who would storm into her room like that.

"Oh, she's asleep. I've to be quit." Elsa heard a voice whisper. She smiled lightly, as if her sister was able to do anything quit. And surely just a moment later a loud crash was heard and Elsa quickly opened her eyes and started to laugh at what she saw.

Anna was sprawled out onto the floor, several blankets scattered around her. She must have slipped on the ice.

"Anna, are you alright?" Elsa asked her sister, well, tried to ask, but immediately regretted it. Her throat was dry and sore and just trying to speak ended in a coughing fit. Her chest started to hurt even worse than before.

"Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Anna said apologetically. She managed to get on her feet and over to her still coughing sister. It sounded really painful.

"It's alright … I was … awake." The older girl managed to squeak out, after she was able to breathe again.

"Oh, ok …" Anna said, unsure what to do. She wanted to help her sister, but she didn't know how. Suddenly she realized that the extra blankets were still laid on the icy cold floor. Quickly she picked them up and threw them over her still shivering sister.

"Thank you." The sick queen managed to say and tiredly closed her eyes.

Anna sat herself beside her sister on the bed and looked worriedly at her. Dark circles had formed under her eyes that Anna had never seen before.

"Don't worry the royal physician will be here soon."

The blond haired girl just nodded slightly, but kept her eyes closed. She was so tired.

Anna wanted to help her sister so badly, but she couldn't. Slowly, unsure if she should really do it, she reached out and started to stroke her sister's hair. She had always felt good when her mother did this, maybe Elsa was going to like it too. And surely, the blond relaxed under her sister's touch and even leaned into it, her eyes still closed.

A few minutes later a knock came from the door. Elsa opened her eyes and her mouth, but a glare from her sister shut her up. She rolled her eyes and closed her mouth obediently.

Anna grinned at the glare her sister gave her, but it was for her best.

"Come in." the younger woman of the two called.

The door cracked open and inside stepped the royal physician. He bowed to the queen and the princess.

"I'm here to examine her majesty." He explained and walked to the bed.

"I need you to step outside for a few minutes princess Anna." He said, while he opened his bag and got some things out he needed for the examination.

The strawberry blond looked outraged. How could he expect her to leave Elsa?

"No!" she said determined.

The doctor halted in his movements and looked up puzzled. Did he just head right? He decided to approach the princess slowly and said.

"But your highness…"

"No!"

"But it's…"

"NO!"

Elsa sighed as she laid there and heard them arguing. She was just so tired and ached everywhere and wanted the examination to be over, so that she could go back to sleep. Besides, the raised voice of her sister definitely didn't help with her headache.

"Anna … plea… please…" Elsa rasped out.

"N … wait, what?" Anna turned to look at her sister. The blond looked pleadingly to Anna and she couldn't believe it. Did her sister really didn't want her around?

"Just … short … moment…" the queen rasped out again and cursed in her head. It looked like her speaking abilities will be gone soon.

"But … but…" Anna started. She didn't want to leave her sister, not even for a moment. She looked so bad … so … sick. But as she looked at her sister again she knew that she hadn't a choice.

"Ugh, alright, but I'm gonna come back inside as soon as he's done." Anna huffed to her sister, stomped toward the door and stepped outside. She let herself slide to the ground right beside her sister's door.

Elsa sighed when her sister stamped out of the room. It wasn't that she didn't want her sister to be with her, but the examination would be embarrassing enough without her sister in the room too and maybe disturbing the physician.

"Let's start your majesty."

The blond sighed again and closed her eyes, hoping that it would be over soon.

Anna already sat outside for five minutes. What was taking so long? She huffed impatiently.

"What are you doing down there Princess Anna?"

At the sound of the voice Anna nearly jumped a foot into the air. She looked up and found Gerda staring down at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you need to get off that cold floor or you'll get sick too."

The plump maid gave Anna a helping hand and railed her up.

"So, why are you sitting outside your sister's door your highness?"

Anna started to pout and crossed her arms.

"The physician AND Elsa kicked me out."

"What, but your sister would never kick you out." Gerda said confused. The queen loved her little sister. She had lived in isolation for thirteen years to protect Anna.

"It's true, they kicked me out for the examination." The princess huffed.

The maid smiled understandingly. That made sense.

"That's understandable." Gerda said.

"WHAT?!" Anna nearly screamed.

Gerda sighed and tried to explain it.

"Such an examination can be very private. Maybe you sister was worried that you would disturb the physician if he laid a hand on her stomach or somewhere else."

"Why would he need a hand THERE?" Anna was outraged and ready to storm inside this room.

"No, Princess Anna, wait. That's exactly what I meant. Remember the last time you were sick?"

The strawberry blond cringed at the memory. Three months ago she had had a nasty stomach bug. She shuddered inwardly, but then realized what Gerda was referring too. Back then the physician also examined her stomach.

"Oh, I understand…." Anna mumbled and felt her face getting hot as a blush creped along her cheeks. Back then Elsa had been in a meeting when the physician examined her and the question if Elsa could stay with her during the examination couldn't even come up.

Before Gerda could say another word the door opened and the physician came out.

"You can go back ins…"

Anna didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, instead she ran into the room toward her sister.

So, what do you think? I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. The next one has a little bit more Elsa/ Anna interaction.

I would still love it, if you could leave a review

Until next week!


	3. Why does medicine always tastes so bad?

12 reviews already? You really are great guys :D

Thank you!

Frozen-Patty: And here comes a little bit more sisterly fluff :)

PocketSevens: Here you go with some more Anna – Elsa interaction :) Mh … I didn't even think about a fireplace.I think with the whole room frozen and constantly covered in snow the wood would be to wet to burn.

Aggregate Drago: Thanks :) I hope they're both going to be themselves after this chapter too.

Protoestrella1: I got your total attention? That's great, thanks :)

terrieton: Anna will definitely help Elsa to recover :)

Ele26: Thank you :)

Also thanks to my followers and the people who've favourited my story :)

And now, enjoy reading!

Elsa was glad that the examination was over. It was humiliating and exhausting. The blond once again closed her eyes. She didn't know when had been this tired before or, to put it correctly, she didn't know if she had been this tired in her life ever. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but sadly that wasn't granted to her at the moment.

"Are you gonna be alright?" a worried redhead asked her suddenly.

The blond opened her eyes again and nodded slowly. Too quick movements made her head hurt even more. Well, every movement hurt at the moment.

Anna exhaled slightly in relief, her sister was going to be ok. As she looked closer at her sister she realized that this would take some time. The blond was even paler than before and sweat had formed on her forehead from the fever.

"Don't worry Princess Anna, the queen is going to be just fine."

Anna looked up and saw the royal physician come in with Gerda right on his tail. The maid immediately walked toward the bed and bend down toward the queen worriedly. She looked up again and toward the doctor.

"What does she need?"

"She's got a bad case of the flu, a very bad case. She needs…" the physician started to explain but was interrupted by the princess.

"Why is it such a bad case? I can't remember Elsa being so sick before."

Elsa, who was more asleep than awake, peeked up at her sister's question. The last time she remembered being sick was, when she was eleven. She had sat miserably in her bed and had been all alone and every sneeze had frozen her warm soup. It had been annoying, but back then she thought it was for the best, before she hurt someone.

The doctor cleared his throat and explained.

"Well, I suppose it is because her majesty was isolated such a long time of her life. Her immune system never really learned to fight back sickness. There weren't many people who could pass her something."

"That makes sense…" Anna mumbled to herself.

"You see, princess Anna …" the man continued "… you were sick plenty of times when you were younger, but in this way your body learned to fight against sickness, while your sister's immune system wasn't exposed to so much vires in years. It was just too much for it to fight it off."

Elsa also listened the speech intensely. What her physician said made sense. It was true, the only people she saw during her years of isolation were her mother and her father and occasionally Gerda or Kai but no one else. But even seeing them was rare. She had been mostly alone the whole time

"I don't care why she is sick, I want to know what to do to make her better." Gerda interrupted their musings.

"She needs some coughing syrup, much to drink and plenty of bed rest." The physician explained and looked straight toward his queen at the last part.

"She isn't allowed to do ANY work while she's sick."

He knew their queen since she had been a child and taking it easy had never been a strong trait of her.

Elsa groaned – not doing any work? What was supposed to happen with the kingdom?

Anna giggled at this and turned toward the physician.

"I'll make sure she doesn't stain herself."

These words made the blond queen groan again. She was sure Anna wouldn't even let her get a toe out of bed.

Gerda grinned too. She also knew their beloved queen since she was a baby and she was just as bad at taking it easy like her sister.

"I'll get the coughing syrup." The physician said and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Gerda called after him "I'll get it." Then she turned toward the sisters.

"Anna, you stay here and make sure that your sister won't get out of bed." Gerda didn't even realize that she treated the girls like they were small again.

The princess just laughed and saluted and the queen groaned again and buried her head beneath the blankets.

The silence was a little bit awkward, but Elsa kept her head under the blankets and Anna didn't really know what to say.

But suddenly a loud sneeze broke the silence, followed by a harsh coughing fit. Elsa never knew it was possible to feel that miserable.

Suddenly she heard a huff and looked for her sister, whom she found sitting beside her, covered in snow.

The queen started to giggle slightly.

"That's nothing to laugh about." Anna huffed after she dug herself out of the snow, but then her eyes grew wide.

"Eh … Elsa, why are there very dick dangerous looking icicles hanging from your ceiling?"

"Ungh … not again …." Elsa mumbled and concentrated. A few seconds later they started to melt completely.

"Wow!" Anna breathed out. She always loved her sister's powers. "Can you do that with the snow too?" The redhead asked, hoping that Elsa could, because it was freaking cold inside of here.

"No … sorry…" Elsa panted out.

Anna looked worried toward her weakened sister. She couldn't remember having her seen like this before.

"It's alright." Anna soothed her and started to stroke her hair and continued. "Maybe you should stay in my room instead?"

"No … just freeze too … water damage." The sick queen managed to get out between another coughing fit.

"Oh, ok … I'm sure Gerda will be here soon with your medicine to help you." Anna tried to assure her sister.

And just a few minutes later the door opened again and Gerda came in carrying a tablet. She put it on Elsa's working table. The blond hid under her blankets as soon as she saw the coughing syrup.

The maid quickly filled a spoon full with coughing syrup, remembering clearly how well their queen liked to take her medicine when she was just a child. Gerda turned around and sighed.

"Your majesty…"

Anna was confused, what was Gerda's problem? She turned toward her sister to ask her, but then she saw what the problem was. Her sister hid under her blankets. The redhead started to chuckle.

"Come on Elsa." She said, but her sister just shook her head beneath the blankets.

"Come out." Anna demanded, but once again just earned a headshake.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm sure it doesn't taste that bad." The redhead tried again, but didn't get the reaction she wanted. Instead of coming out Elsa stayed under her covers and just said in a rough voice.

"If it doesn't … taste that bad then … why don't you … ask Gerda… to serve it to you as lunch … today?"

Anna was stunned. She never knew her normally so mature sister could be that … childish. But she sympathized with her, that stuff was horrible.

Elsa didn't even think of coming out under her blankets. First of all, it was warm like this and secondly she remembers never liking the taste of that stuff.

Gerda grinned as she tried a different approach.

"Elsa, I even brought you some warm milk."

The lump under the blankets shifted slightly and the queen peered out a little bit and asked.

"With honey?"

The maid chuckled to herself. It still worked. Of course both of the sisters always loved chocolate and chocolate milk, but Elsa always got weak when it was about warm milk with honey.

"Yes." Gerda affirmed.

Anna watched amazed as the maid managed to get Elsa out of the mountain of blankets. How did she do that? The redhead had been sure that they would still stay here for an hour to get Elsa out.

The blond queen looked at the spoon like it was filled with poison. Gerda didn't even give her the chance to take it herself.

"Open up your majesty."

Anna nearly laughed at the expression on her sister's face, but she could prevent herself of doing so, even just barely. Gerda also had a hard job to keep herself from laughing.

Elsa opened her mouth begrudgingly and before she could think otherwise Gerda shoved the spoon inside, forcing her to swallow. The queen nearly gagged as the awful taste hit her tongue. With watering eyes she forced the disgusting stuff down.

Her tongue hanging out in distaste she reached for her cup of warm milk with honey Gerda handed her. Immediately after the queen took her medicine the plump maid got the cup. Elsa drank in big hasty gulps in hope that the taste would drown the awful one she still had on her tongue.

Anna watched in disgust as Gerda forced the coughing syrup down her sister's throat, but she also watched in distaste how the blond slurped on her warm milk with honey. That was a point the sister's never had the same opinion. It wasn't that Anna had a problem with milk, it was perfectly alright if it was chocolate milk, but warm milk with honey was just … ew…

Now Elsa took smaller gulps of her milk, enjoying the soothing feeling it had on her throat. The young woman could barely suppress a big yawn, but Gerda and also Anna had seen it.

The maid took the cup out of the blonds hand once it was empty.

"Maybe it would be the best for you if you went to sleep Queen Elsa." Gerda said, as she busied herself wetting a washcloth with some cold water. Earlier she had brought a bowl filled with cold water and because it was freezing in here, she didn't need to worry that it would get warm.

The princess watched the maid and as she went toward her sister she gently took the washcloth from her.

"I'll take care of it, thank you Gerda."

The maid just nodded and gathered the stuff that wasn't needed anymore and went out of the room.

The strawberry haired girl gently put the cold washcloth on her sister's forehead. Elsa, who was once again buried under her blankets, shivered at the cold feeling.

"No … too cold…" she muttered nearly asleep and tried to take the washcloth off.

Anna prevented her sister of doing so.

"I know that's cold, but it's going to help with your fever."

To her utter surprise the redhead didn't get a snotty reply from her sister. The blond just nodded with her eyes closed.

Anna hesitated at her next words, knowing how being sick and eating matched, but then said.

"You should eat something."

Elsa was nearly asleep when her sister's words reached her ears. Warm milk with honey always did the job for her. The blond tried to focus on Anna. Eat something? Her stomach just rebelled at the thought of it.

"Not hungry … just want … sleep…" Elsa mumbled.

Anna looked at her sister not very convinced. The blond regularly skipped meals, because she just forgets to eat with all the work she has to do.

"Alright, but you'll eat some lunch." She tried to persuade her sister. The only answer she got was a light snore – her sister was asleep.

Anna sighed, but the decided to leave her sister be. She needed her rest. The redhead would come back around lunch. Her actual plan for today was going outside into the village to buy some stuff for Christmas … but with her sister being sick … well, she also could read a little bit in the library. There was a really good book she was halfway through.

Anna gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and went quietly outside the room.

And, what do you think? Did you like the childish side of Elsa?

It would be great if you could leave a review :)

Until next week!


	4. Mr Snowy

I just can repeat myself – you're great guys. Thanks for your reviews :)

I'm sorry for the late update. I just hadn't had the time to update earlier.

guest: Thank you :)

AzblueHell: Thanks for your review. I just have one problem with it – I don't understand it. I mean, I understand that you like my story, but that's it. I would be really grateful if your next review could be in English (or german) ;)

Protoestrella1: Were you waiting for this chapter too? I hope so ;). Anna will definitely continue to take care of Elsa.

Aggregate Dragon: Thanks:) . I also don't like liquid medications. Especially if it makes me sick to my stomach, like it did the night from Thursday to Friday (the whole stuff – cramps, throwing up…).

Ele26: And now you don't have to wait anymore for reading a new chapter. Thanks for your review :)

Icy Wind: Thanks for your review :). Mh … a fever dream … I didn't thought about that. Maybe I'll write a chapter like this. I'll definitely think about it.

And also thanks to my followers and people who favourited my story :)

And now, enjoy reading!

Two hours later Anna couldn't contain herself anymore. She had been sitting in the library since she left her sister's room, but she needed to go back there, to check that Elsa was alright.

Besides, it wasn't like she got any reading done. She just sat on the couch in the library, freezing her ass of and trying to read, while worrying for her sister. It just was no use. She couldn't even remember what she read on the last page.

The redhead took her book and left the library (as nice as it was looking at her sister, but doing it all the time could become boring).

The strawberry blond nearly reached Elsa's room when she remembered how cold it was in there, too cold for her liking. Quickly she dashed into her own room and opened her closet. She knew exactly what she was looking for, the stuff she wore while going with Kristoff onto the North Mountain. She rummaged through her closet for some time.

"Ha, I got it." Anna cried out triumphantly.

She put the warmer clothes on. Then she saw that there were still blankets left in her closet.

"Mh … maybe I should take them with me. Elsa might be cold and I'm sure I could use a blanket too if I'm gonna sit there."

With these words she snagged the remaining blankets up and went to her sister's room.

Ten minutes later Anna was warmly snuggled up in a blanket on a comfy armchair beside Elsa's bed. Worriedly she looked at her sister, who hadn't moved at all since she came inside. And she was still extremely pale too.

Anna had thrown the rest of the blankets over her sister. When she came in the blond had even been shivering in her sleep

The redhead reached out and took the still wet and cold (big surprise with the temperatures in the room) washcloth away and checked her Elsa's temperature. She was still scorching hot. Sighing she put the washcloth back in place and wished that she could help the blond.

While thinking she suddenly saw that her sister held something in her arms. Anna looked closer and laughed quietly.

"Well, hello there Mr. Snowy. I didn't know you were still around."

Anna giggled at her own words. In her sisters arms were an ice bear plushy she had since she was a small child. Anna had gotten her Elsa and Anna dolls to her third birthday and never let them out of her sight. Only her sister and she were allowed to play with them.

Elsa on the other hand was never really into dolls. She only played with Anna's cause she loved her little sister. Anna remembered that her sister told her about her third birthday, when she had gotten the little ice bear she called Mr. Snowy. It was Mr. because he had a red plaid tie.

Back then, when they were children the blond never let Mr. Snowy out of her sight and it looked like it hadn't changed.

Not that Anna was better. She still slept with her Elsa doll and the Anna doll sat beside them. The Elsa doll had been her best friend during her lonely years. In times when she thought her sister hate her, she could always be sure that her Elsa doll still loved her. It had been really lonely years, mostly just her dolls to play with. Her Elsa doll had always build a snowmen with her.

Anna chuckled silently to herself and whipped a tear away. That time was over, neither she, nor Elsa needed to be lonely again. She opened her book and continued to read. She would wait until her sister is gonna wake up.

About an hour later Elsa stirred and slowly opened her eyes, but immediately wished she hadn't. She still felt like crap. Her head was pounding, her nose stuffed, her chest aching and her throat was sore.

The blond groaned and snuggled deeper into the blankets, wanting to go back to sleep, but suddenly a voice prevented her from doing so.

"Oh no Missy, don't even think of going back to sleep. I've been sitting here for over an hour."

Elsa opened her bleary eyes and tried to focus on the figure beside her, which wasn't that easy. She looked up and saw her sister sitting in an armchair beside her bed, huddled in some blankets, with a closed book on her lap.

"You know, it was getting quite boring, even if I had Mr. Snowy to talk to." The strawberry head said mischievously and grinned as she saw her words had the desired effect.

Elsa was nearly asleep again when she heard Annas words. Panicking she realized that she indeed had Mr. Snowy in her arms. She loved to cuddle with him, but of course just when no one was there to see it. He had been her best friend through her years of isolation. She loved this little guy.

The blond quickly shoved him beneath her blankets, but one look at her sisters amused face told her that it was no use, which was logical, because Anna already said that she saw him. Elsa felt her face getting warm as she blushed. She looked away ashamed. Here she was, the queen of Arendelle, still sleeping with her teddy. She couldn't even imagine what Anna was thinking. Her three year older sister, who was a queen and acted all grown up, still slept with a plushy.

"You must …." The blond started but didn`t get very far, as a coughing fit started to shake her body. She coughed very hard and was barely able to breathe. Her chest felt like it was inflamed.

Anna nearly panicked as she saw her sister like this. She sprang out of her blanket and hurried to Elsa's working table, where Gerda also placed jug of water. Of course the clumsy princess slipped on the ice and landed not very elegant on her backside. It hurt a bit, but Anna didn't care, because her sister still sounded like she was dying. As quick as possible she filled a glass with water and carefully slid back to her sister.

Elsa was feeling horrible. Every cough made her chest hurt badly and she wasn't even able to get enough air into her lungs. A glass of water appeared suddenly in her view and she quickly grabbed it.

"Drink slowly." A voice in the background said.

As much as Elsa would've loved to drink it hasty she knew her sister was right. Drinking it to hasty would only make things worse. She took slow gulps between the coughs, which were getting better, well at least at the moment.

When the blond was able to breathe properly again she turned to her sister and said.

"Thank you Anna."

Anna smiled at her sister, grateful that she was at least able to help her sister in some ways. It was horrible for her, that she just could beside her sister and couldn`t really do anything for her. She took the glass back and put it back onto the table.

"I was worried and I bet Mr. Snowy was too." Anna joked, but immediately regretted it as she saw how her sister's face fell. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut. Why her mouth was often quicker than her brain?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She apologized.

The queen didn't even meet her Anna's eyes.

Anna grew worried. It was bad, really bad when Elsa didn't want to look into her eyes. Mostly she did it when she felt guilty about something, but the redhead couldn`t remember anything what should make her sister feeling guilty. The second option of her sister acting like this was when she was ashamed. Anna hoped it was the second option.

"You must … think … I'm childish …" Elsa cracked out. She may had stopped coughing, but her voice still sounded bad.

"The snow queen … still needs … her teddy … to sleep …" the blond continued.

"What? No, of course I don't think so." Anna exclaimed. She was aghast what her sister thought about herself. How could she think this about herself? Elsa was the most mature person Anna knew. Her sister wasn't childish, she was childish.

"You're not childish. You're the most adult person I know. And even if you're maybe a little bit childish, I still would be childishier and…" The redhead sputtered quickly, but stopped as she heard giggles, her sister's giggles to be exact.

Elsa started to giggle as she heard her little sister's rambling. It was almost funny how quickly the princess was able to make her feel better, but Anna was always able to do so, even when they were still small children. She remembered the scene like it was yesterday.

Flashback start

Edgar and Idun stood in front of their youngest daughter and tried to get her speaking. Anna was 10 month old.

"Say 'papa' Anna. It's easy, just say 'papa'." The king encouraged his daughter, but without success.

"Say 'mama' sweetie. Come on, say 'mama'." The queen tried, but she also had no success.

The redhead sat in front of them and looked at them with a serious opinion. The antics of her parents didn't even make her laugh.

Suddenly the door flew open and their eldest child burst in – crying. Elsa ran toward her mother, climbed onto her lap and buried her face into her mother's bosom.

"Hey, sh everything is going to be alright." The queen tried to soothe her daughter. She knew it was no use asking Elsa what was wrong when she was crying like this. She just stroked the blond's hair and gently rocked her back and forth.

"What's wrong my little snowflake?" the king asked and joined his wife's soothing hand on their daughters back.

"I overheard some servants … sob … they called me … sob … they called me a witch." Elsa cried out and her sobbing got worse again.

Idgun tightened her grip on her daughter. Who dared to call her little girl a monster?

A look into her husband's eyes showed her that he felt the same rage she felt inside, but at the moment they had a more pressing matter than firing the servants – calming down their daughter.

Elsa had a death grip on her mother and continued to cry.

Suddenly a voice in the background said.

"Elsie?"

Elsa looked up, still sniffling, but not crying anymore. Did she just misheard or did her sister said her first word?

"Elsie?" little Anna asked again, giggled and reached for her sister.

Elsa started to laugh and got off her mother's lap and went to her sister. She hugged her and said.

"Yeah, I'm Elsie, Anna."

The king and the queen just sat gob smacked. Both of their daughters did something they weren't able to do. Elsa made Anna speak and Anna made Elsa stop crying.

Elsa and Anna were obvious of their parent's expressions.

"Who I am?" the blond asked her chubby little baby sister.

"Elsie, Elsie, Elsie." Anna chanted happily clapping her hands.

Flachback End

"It's alright … Anna…" she cracked out with the voice of a chain smoker.

The redhead shuddered as she heard her sister's voice.

"You know what, not speaking the rest of the day." Anna ordered her sister.

Elsa opened her mouth to disagree, but after a deadly look from her sister she closed it again. Some things were not worth to risk Anna's wrath. So the blond just settled back into her blankets, still looking a little bit embarrassed about the whole 'Mr. Snowy' stuff.

Anna saw the look on her sister's face and had an idea how she could make her feel better.

"Elsa, you wanna know a secret?"

The redhead nearly laughed when she saw Elsa looking up to her with blue eyes shining with curiosity like a child's.

"I still sleep with my Elsa doll and my Anna doll is sitting beside me."

The blond smiled at her sister's confession. She didn't care if it was true or not, the only thing that counted was that Anna tried to make her feel better. She was pretty sure that it was true through.

"You know another thing?"

Anna's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked questioning at her little sister.

"I'm hungry and I bet you're too. I'll tell the cook to make us something. What do you want?"

Elsa wanted to tell Anna that she wasn't hungry the slightest, but a look from her sister prevented her from doing so. Mh … what did she want to eat?

"Chicken noodle alphabet soup?" the blond asked.

Ana grinned at her sister's choice. When they had been small and one or both of them were sick they always got chicken noodle alphabet soup.

"Of course, chicken noodle soup it is your majesty." Anna said, saluted and bounced out of the room.

Elsa giggled at her sister's antics and snuggled deeper into the blankets, as a sneeze crept up on her and she coated her from with a fresh layer of snow. The queen just groaned and hid under her blankets, while looking for a handkerchief.

So, what do you think? Do you like Mr. Snowy? And yeah, the new story picture is how I imagine Mr. Snowy. I have him since I was about two or three.

A review would be lovely :)

Until nest week!


	5. Chicken noddle alphabet soup

I'm always repeating myself, aren't I? You are great guys :)

AzbluHell: You'll be my fan forever? That sounds great ^^ Yeah, I also like Elsa without the formal stuff.

Protoestrella1: Wow, I don't know if I'm going to write so much chapters, but I'll try to write some more. I'm glad that you like Mr. Snowy :)

AggregateDragon: Thanks :) Great that you like Mr. Snowy.

IcyWind: Yeah, I also always imagined that too :) I also don't see a problem with having a plush bear or something else when you're adult.

Lelo: Thanks :) Great that you're still reading my story.

And also thanks to my followers and people who favourited my story :)

And now, enjoy reading!

Anna quickly skipped down to the kitchens. She was looking forward to the chicken noodle alphabet soup. She hadn't had that stuff in years.

"Louis, where are you?" the young princess called for their chef cook.

She looked around the kitchen, but there was no one to be seen. Where was the cook? He was always in the kitchen. When Anna and Elsa were children they sometimes believed that he also slept in the kitchen, because he often caught them when they sneaked into the kitchen during the night to get some cookies or something else.

"Louis?" Anna called again and frowned when she didn't get a response.

Suddenly a delicious smell teased her nose. Anna sniffed with her eyes closed. She definitely knew that smell. It reminded her of comforting times when her parents were still alive and before Elsa isolated herself.

"That is …" the young princess started

"…chicken noodle alphabet soup your highness." A deep voice finished her sentence.

Anna yelped in surprise and nearly jumped a meter into the air.

"Louis, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I nearly had a heart attack." The redhead chastised the cook and continued before he even had the chance to apologize.

"Where have you been? I've been calling for you several times. Elsa is sick and she wants … wait … did you just said that this is chicken noodle alphabet soup?" Anna rambled.

The plump men just chuckled, their princess would never chance.

"Yes, it is chicken noodle alphabet soup and I figured the queen would maybe want some." Louis explained.

"I didn't answer you because I went to get some herbs out of the pantry." He said and went to put them into a very big cauldron, which was brimmed.

Anna sniffed again and closed her eyes in satisfaction – the soup smelled delicious. Opening her eyes again she suddenly wondered why there was so much soup. Did Louis want to supply the whole staff with soup too?

"Eh … Louis…?"

The cook looked up.

"Yes your highness?"

"Why is there so much soup? I doubt that Elsa and I can eat it all." Anna asked.

Louis just started to laugh, but quickly went to explain when he saw that the princess eyebrows wandered dangerously closer together.

"You see princess Anna, when your sister is sick it can happen that she freezes the soup in accident. I had to do new soup more than one times over the years, so I started to make a lot, just in case."

Anna looked puzzled, but the explanation sounded logical. The princess even started to laugh when she imagines her sister's face, after freezing the soup.

"I see you understand me now your majesty. I'll let the soup be taken to the queen's chamber in about 15 minutes. I suppose you'll be eating with her?"

Anna nodded and turned around. It was time to go back to her sister before she would do something reckless.

"Thanks Louis." She called over her shoulder and made her way back to Elsa's room.

Elsa fought to stay awake. Anna was gone for about ten minutes by now and the poor queen was sure that her fatigue could success, if her sister wouldn't return soon. She wanted to go to sleep, but Anna would still wake her up, cause she said that Elsa needed to eat something. There was just one problem – the blond wasn't hungry in the slightest. She knew of course that her sister was right, but that didn't mean she liked the idea of food.

The blond sighed and snuggled deeper into the blankets, feeling her eyelids drift close. A few minutes of resting her eyes couldn't hurt. She cuddled Mr. Snowy closer to her and was about to drift off, when she realized something. What if Anna wouldn't take the food here by herself? What if a servant came in and saw her with Mr. Snowy? Their powerful queen with a plushy in her arms? No, no one beside Anna was allowed to see her like this.

Quickly the blond shoved the poor ice bear beneath her blankets and not a minute too early, because the doorknob jigged just some seconds later and her sister stepped carefully into the room. Elsa thought it was because she may be carried a tablet, but the redhead hadn't anything with her. Questioning the queen looked at her sister.

Anna had met the floor in Elsa's room more than one time today and didn't want to repeat that experience and so she went slowly over the slippery ice. She caught the questioning gaze her sister sends her and as once she was safely on the armchair beside her sister's bedside she hurried to explain.

"The soup will be here in a few moments. Louis was nearly done when I went down. He knew what you wanted before I was down there."

Elsa smiled as she heard her sister's explanation. She still wondered why no once seemed to be afraid of her and waited for the moment the staff would run away screaming of the withy snow queen.

Anna smiled a little sadly at the astonished look on her sister's face. It looked like Elsa still couldn't believe the fact that people actually cared about her. Suddenly she noticed that something or someone was missing.

"Where is Mr. Snowy?" the strawberry head asked.

Her sister's voice snapped Elsa out of her thoughts. Anna looked nearly accusing at her.

"Don't want any … servant to … see him." The blond managed to respond, lifting her covers a little bit – there was Mr. Snowy, lying right beside her. She knew that Anna wouldn't have left her alone, if she didn't show him to her.

The princess smiled as she saw that Elsa didn't banish the plushy out of her bed. She could understand her. In a way she understood her sister. She also made sure that her Anna and Elsa dolls couldn't be found by no other than herself. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about the fact that someone might know she still slept with her dolls, but she just wanted to avoid the gossip – and servants were the worst with gossiping.

"Mh … I suppose that's alright, but you've to get him out after the servant leaves. He can't breathe like this." Anna joked, trying to get her sister to laugh and succeeded. Elsa's bell like laughter echoed through the room

Ten minutes later a knock sounded on the door. Elsa was about to answer, but Anna beat her to it, sending her a smug smile. The blond just sighed, but she was smiling, her sister was really unique.

"Come in." the princess called out.

The door cracked open and the cook came in, carrying a tray with two plates of soup – one for Elsa and one for Anna.

"Here you go your majesties." He said, setting the tray down onto the table. He looked worried over to the queen. She was always pale, but now she really was as white as a sheet.

"Thanks." Elsa cracked out, ignoring the glare Anna send her. She was sick yes, but that didn't meant she had to forget her good manners.

The cook bowed quickly and left the sister's alone.

Elsa looked expectantly at her sister. She wasn't hungry, but the soup smelled really nice and she might eat a little. But Anna just stayed seated beside the blond.

"Uh … Anna? Food? You said you're … hungry." Elsa rasped out sighed at how her voice sounded.

"I'm hungry, but I bet Mr. Snowy must be gasping for breath by now." The strawberry head said mischievous.

Elsa just shook her head, but searched for her teddy and sat him beside her on the pillow. She threw her sister a pointed look.

"Satisfied?"

Anna grinned at got up to get them both some soup.

"Thanks Anna." Elsa said, as her sister handed her a plate. Now, that she was thinking about it, maybe she was a little bit hungry.

The blond sniffed at the soup and closed her eyes, letting memories overcome her, memories of happy times.

Anna grinned and sat herself on the armchair beside her sister's bed, while sniffing at her own soup. She smiled and gathered her spoon, dunking it in the soup and brought it to her mouth, but before she could even put it in her mouth there was a loud sneeze and she just saw white.

"Elsa…" Anna moaned after she dug herself out of the snow (she lost count how much times she did that already today). The princess looked down, just to find her soup frozen. She was about to complain, but was then interrupted by silent curses.

"Not again, why does that happen every time…" the queen muttered under her breath. Every single time when she was sick over the years (and that didn't happen often), she froze her soup over and over again and now the soup was frozen once again. She just wanted some warm soup, nothing else, just something warm.

"Sorry Anna." The blond said to her sister and started to cough, while searching for a handkerchief. Her nose was running madly.

"Eh … it's ok Elsa." Anna said awkwardly as she watched her sister sniffle.

"Wait, I got an Idea."

Anna quickly scrambled up, took her and Elsa's frozen plated with her, put them on the table and quickly filled another plate with alphabet chicken noodle soup (thankfully Louis had thought ahead and brought more than one plate).

Carefully the strawberry head balanced back into her seat.

Elsa just looked at her with her eyebrows raised. What was Anna up to? Why did she just make one plate?

When Elsa wanted to reach for the soup Anna quickly withdrew it from her sister.

"Anna? What's … going on?" the blond queen rasped out. She wasn't especially hungry, but the smell of the soup was very appetizing.

The blond attempted again to take the soup, but Anna quickly pulled the plate out of Elsas reach.

"Anna, what's the meaning of this?" the blond queen rasped out. By now she was becoming extremely annoyed. She just wanted to eat something (for Anna's sake) and then go back to sleep.

Suddenly a spoon appeared in front of her face. She gave her sister a look that said 'You can't be serious.'

The redhead just giggled and said.

"Here comes the carriage."

So, what do you think?

I hope that I'll manage to write the next chapter until next week, but I can't promise it. But, I'm not going to abandom this story.

So, see you (hopefully) next week :)


	6. Spoon Feeding and a restroom break

Eh … hey guys *crawling out of the farthest corner*. Eh … yeah, sorry for the long delay in updating. I had some personal stuff to deal with (like breaking up with my boyfriend … oh well, I broke up with him, but still it wasn't easy).

Thanks for all your reviews :)

Lelo: You're going to see if Anna will feed Elsa in this chapter. But seriously, what do you think? It's Anna we're talking about ^^

Guest1: Elsa is always worried about everything, even if it is water damage xD. She's just not worried about herself.

Aggregate Dragon: And now you don't have to wait anymore :) Besides, you've waited long enough.

Icy Wind: Nope, I'm still pretty much alive ;) But Elsa is just at day one, so she has to put up with Anna babying her for some days still ^^. Mh … a snow monster created in her sleep … maybe. I'll think about it. But the idea of using Elsa using her powers in her sleep is good.

AzblueHell: Thank you :)

M.P. Noky: I'm glad to hear that you like my story. And thanks for the compliment on my English skills :)

Protoestrella1: And here comes some more Elsa Anna sisterly bonding

Guest2: It's alright if you don't like my story. I can't force you to like it. I also don't have a problem with critic, but only if its constructive critic. This isn't constructive critic, so please be so nice and explain me, why you think that my story is the stupidest story ever made…

Crimson Tiger: Yeah, I planned on updating. It only took me a little bit longer that I wanted to. Thanks for your review :)

Lightning Kaiju: Thanks for your review :) Like I said, I wasn't updating because of personal reasons.

And also thanks to my followers and people who favourited my story :)

And now, enjoy reading :)

Elsa's mouth remained shut.

Anna huffed. "Seriously sis, it would be nice if you could work with me on this."

Elsa just gave a huff.

"I'm not … little child." The blond rasped out. Seriously, how old did Anna think she was? Three?

"Oh come on Elsa. You know that you're just going to freeze your soup over and over again." Anna was getting slightly annoyed. It was cold in the room and the soup wouldn't get any warmer and she would love some warm soup herself, but first she had to feed her sister.

"No, I'm not." Elsa said and crossed her arms stubbornly, while looking at the spoon which was still in front of her face. Just a moment later she sneezed again and the whole spoon was frozen.

Anna sighed, dragged herself out of snow once again, put the frozen spoon away, took another spoon (now she knew why Louis had brought so many, she had wondered earlier), filled it with soup and held it in front of her sister's face again.

"You were saying?"

Elsa groaned, but this time opened her mouth obediently and let her sister feed her. She had to admit that it felt good, well, not being fed of course, but the warm soup. It soothed her sore throat and it tasted wonderful. Even with her stuffed nose Elsa was still able to taste the delicious flavors.

Spoon for spoon Anna fed her sister and she could only imagine how embarrassed Elsa must feel. Her sister didn't even look at her. But the strawberry blond understood her. Here is the strong queen, who has to be fed. Anna would be quite embarrassed herself.

Elsa just focused onto the spoon in front of her. She didn't want to see the look of pity in her sister's eyes. She felt like a little child being spoon fed.

After the half of the soup Elsa's stomach protested against anything more to eat. She felt stuffed, but she hadn't been hungry in the beginning. When she saw the next full spoon in front of her she quickly pressed her lips together.

"Oh Elsa, come on." Anna sighed.

"No, I'm full. I can't eat anymore." Elsa protested. Her stomach was already churning uncomfortable and she hoped the soup would stay inside.

The redhead saw that her sister looked a little green and understood that she really couldn't eat any more.

"Alright, but you're going to eat something this evening."

Elsa just nodded, already dropping off to sleep once more. She cuddled Mr. Frosty close to her and was asleep within seconds.

Anna sighed again and looked worried at her sister. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable was scaring.

She got up and made herself a plate of soup. It smelled heavenly and after the first spoon she realized that it also tasted heavenly. Chicken noddle alphabet soup was really the best dish for cold days or when you're sick.

Quickly Anna finished her plate and thought about what she should be doing now. She just couldn't sit beside her sister the whole day and wait for her to wake up.

After some thinking she decided to help Kai. Ruling wasn't her favorite thing to do, but she learned that stuff too when she was a child and with her sister being sick she was the one in command.

Sighing the redhead looked at her sister again, reluctant to leave her alone, but she had to. She took the wash cloth, dunked it into the water again and put it on her sister's forehead, hoping to bring the fever down a little (of course not before pressing a gentle kiss against Elsa's forehead).

Anna took the tablet with the chicken soup with her. Normally a maid would do it, but she wanted no one to see Elsa with Mr. Frosty. She looked back to her sister and noticed how cute she actually looked. She looked younger than she was, and seeing Elsa cuddling her teddy curled up beneath her blankets seemed awfully cute, even with her pink nose. Carefully she balanced the tablet toward the door and slipped outside.

"Louis?" Anna called when she slipped into the kitchen once again, putting the tablet down onto a table.

When no reply came she called again "Louis?"

"Yes your highness?" said a voice suddenly from behind her.

The redhead squeaked in shock and nearly jumped a meter into the air.

"Sorry your highness. I didn't want to scare you." The cook apologized his head bowed slightly, before the princess even had the chance to say something.

"It's alright Louis, but you've to stop doing that or I'm going to get a heart attack one day." Anna said grinning.

"How can I help you, your highness?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you can prepare something light for supper? Like some vegetable broth?"

"Of course princess Anna. I'll do that."

"Thanks."

Anna wanted to go, but then she remembered something. She turned around to Louis.

"Would it be possible to reheat the chicken noddle soup again for lunch tomorrow?"

Louis smiled and nodded.

"Of course your highness." He said.

"Thank you." Anna replied and went out of the kitchen in search for Kai. *This is going to be a long afternoon…* she thought to herself. She really hated the whole ruling stuff.

When Elsa woke up she didn't feel better like when she went to sleep. Her head and throat hurt like hell. The blond sat up slightly to look around the room, but she didn't get the chance to do so, because a powerful sneeze threw her back down. Her sore throat felt like she exploded when she sneezed.

The blond groaned and searched for a handkerchief, blowing her nose rather nosily, but she was alone and sick, that meant she was allowed to do disgusting things.

She sat up again, this time successfully, and looked around the room. She had hope that maybe in her sleep some of the snow and ice would thaw, but a new layer of snow covered the room.

Elsa sighed, her hope had been in vain. But before she could even try to thaw the snow a coughing fit racked her body. Loud and painful sounding coughs emitted from the queen. After a few minutes it was over and the blond fell back onto her bed. How could she be so tired the whole time?

The queen looked up and groaned. Long and dangerous looking icicles where hanging again from the ceiling. Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated on melting them. Luckily she was successful.

Even if Elsa didn't want to do anything besides going to sleep she sat up again. She wanted to know what time it is. When she looked toward the clock she saw with surprise that it was already early evening. She had slept for some time.

The blond moved to get up. Even if she really wanted to go back to sleep there was a pressing human matter she couldn't ignore – she had to use the bathroom.

Shivering she dug herself out of the mountain of blankets Anna had pilled over her and slowly stood up.

Her world started to spin slightly and her leg buckled, but she was sure she would be able to make it. Her bathroom was connected to her room, because her parents wanted to make sure Elsa didn't have to go outside.

Slowly, step after step Elsa made her way toward the bathroom door, making sure to hold onto something the whole time – a chair, the table… . Her legs felt like jelly and the world sadly hadn't stopped moving, but she was determined to do this on her own. It was bad enough that Anna had to feed her, but using the loo she would do on her own.

Now she only had a few meters to make, but sadly there was nothing she could support herself with. After a few careful steps she slipped suddenly (yeah, even snow queens can slip) and landed on all fours on the frozen ground.

Grumbling slightly to herself the blond queen tried to get up and just in that moment Anna came into the room.

Both were frozen for a moment – Elsa, kneeling on the floor and Anna, standing in the door.

"Eh, hi?" Elsa said and attempted to smile at her sister. Unfortunately her sister started to panic.

"Elsa, what happened, are you alright?" Anna cried out as she rushed to her sister fanatically wanting to make sure Elsa was alright.

"Anna, I'm…" the blond attempted to rasp out, but her sister cut her off.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I just wanted…" Elsa tried again, only to be cut off by her sister once again.

"You heard what the physician said – you need rest. Can't you just listen for once when it's about your health? You'll go back to bed immediate…"

This time it was Elsa who cut her sister off.

"ANNA!" she cried out as loud as she could at the moment, startling the younger one.

The strawberry head looked at her sister startled and realized that she had rambled again.

"Sorry. So, why are you out of bed?"

"I … eh …" Elsa looked away embarrassed. It was bad enough that she was feeling like a horse trampled over her and freezing her ass off, now she also had to do what she wanted to avoid – asking her sister to help her to the bathroom.

Anna was curious what took her sister so long. She just wanted to get back to bed – where she belonged.

"I need … use bathroom … got dizzy… need help." Elsa murmured ashamed.

The redhead heard the blond mumble. Anna nearly slapped herself onto the forehead. Of course, that made sense. Who could go the whole day without using the restroom?

"Of course I'll help you. Now, let's get you up from the freezing floor."

Carefully Anna helped her sister up and tried to help her upright. She realized again how weak the blond was at the moment. Normally Elsa would never allow anyone to see her like that, not even her own sister, but at the moment she must feel horrible.

Elsa leaned heavily onto Anna, even if she didn't like it. She had no choice in that matter at the moment.

Slowly they made their way toward the bathroom, every step getting more difficult for the blond who leaned onto the worried looking redhead. Finally they made it in front of the toilet.

"You got it from here Elsa?" Anna asked unsure and looked at her sister. The death glare she got was the answer she needed.

"Eh, yeah, just call me when you're finished." And with these words the redhead walked out of the bathroom.

Elsa sighed and went to do her business. It felt good to finally be able to relieve herself. When she was finished she stumbled to the basin and washed her hands. She closed her eyes, once again ashamed that she had to rely on her sister's help.

Anna came in just after Elsa had called for her, as if she had waited right in front of the door (which she did by the way). Together they made their way back to the bed and Elsa sighed when she was finally able to slip under the blankets again.

The redhead smiled and settled herself onto the plushy chair beside Elsa's bed again.

She saw her sister's eyes slipping close.

"No, not going to sleep yet. First is supper. Louis should be here in about 15 minutes."

Elsa sighed, but opened her eyes obediently.

"How about I tell you about my day?"

The blond nodded, curious about what her sister had done during the time she had slept.

"One question first – how do you do this ruling stuff every day?!" Anna exclaimed loudly, making her sister break into a fit of giggles.

And so Anna continued to entertain her sister, until Louis would be coming up.

So, what do you think? I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it.

See you (hopefully) soon :)


End file.
